mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Logo Gallery
This page shows and details the various logos used by Mountain Dew over the years from its debut to present day. To see all logo images on the Wiki, see Category:Logos. 1946 - 1969 Logo The original Mountain Dew logo. Used from the beginning on glass bottles all the way until the 1969, when it was retired. It has recently made a comeback on Throwback's current packaging. Due to shifts in pop culture and popularity they changed the design. 1969 - 1996 Logo Found on packaging as 1969, this retro-style logo (and multiple variations of it) was used all the way until the mid 90's. Throwback used this logo in its first release and the Malt Flavor Johnson City Gold from the regional Dew promotion used this as a few Green Label art aluminum bottles and as well as special glass bottles of the drink. 1969 - 1980 variation This logo version had a pointed “D”, called the “Wave”, which was later removed. This logo ran for about 11 years before it was modified.. 1980 - 1996 variation This version of the logo was the same as before but the pointed “D” was changed. This logo ran for about 16 years until it was replaced. In 1991, it was made thinner and taller. 1979 - 1980 Prototype Logo This logo is seldom seen and could have been conceptualized about the same time as the “Reach for the Sun, Reach for Mountain Dew” or “Taste the Sunshine” campaigns. 1996 - 1999 Logo Found on packaging from as early as 1996 to as late as 1999, this logo served as somewhat of a bridge between the previous and the next. This logo only ran for about 4 years, making it the shortest running logo (that wasn’t a test logo or limited run). 1990's Eurasian Logo In the 1990's, Mountain Dew products in Asia began using this logo, which had a completely different typeface than the U.S. logo and was surrounded by "WILD COLOUR" and "SMOOTH TASTE". Also, when Mountain Dew was released in the United Kingdom in 1996, it used this logo, which was used all the way up until it was discontinued in those countries due to low sales. 1991 "Vintage" Logo In 1991, some Mountain Dew cans began using this logo, which had a different typeface and as well as a banner below the logo reading "THE ORIGINAL". This logo was also used on Diet packaging and was discontinued a year later. Also, this logo was released in Japan and Dry Ginger used a variation of this logo when it was released in there in 1990. 1999 Prototype Logo In 1999, there was a unused prototype version of the 1999 - 2005 logo. The only differences is that the font is a little different than the final version of the prototype logo. This prototype logo is only founded in unused metal bottle caps. 1999 - 2005 Logo This logo premiered on New Years’ Day, 1999, and lasted until 2005. During this time, Code Red, Live Wire, Pitch Black, Baja Blast, and Blue Shock Freeze all entered the market, and thus used variations of this logo. 2005 - 2009 Logo In 2005, this logo began appearing on packaging, with the words: "Same Dew, New View." All pre-existing flavor variants used their own version of this logo and all new flavors would use it until 2009. It can still be found on packaging for older flavors while they are still in transition, and on all packaging outside the U.S. and Canada. 2009 - Present Logo This is the current logo, which premiered in 2009 on the regular and Diet packaging. All new flavors (except Throwback) after this transition use this logo starting with the 2009 WoW Game Fuel flavors and as well as Diet Ultra Violet. Starting in 2017, while the same logo was used, the background on bottles, cans and 12 pack boxes was changed from dark green mountains to a more brightly colored abstract variety of greens and black which is similar to the one used on many European cans. 2009 Prototype Logo This was the prototype logo for Mountain Dew, which premiered in 2009. Images began spreading of bottle designs for Regular Mountain Dew, Diet Mountain Dew, and Mountain Dew Voltage using this logo but it was not well received, because it somehow looked more like a generic brand. It was only available in Chicago. Canadian Logo With the rebranding of the Mountain Dew line in Canada beginning in February 2012, this logo was specially designed to be used on its packaging. It is based directly off the current logo used in the United States, but the word "Mountain" is not abbreviated. In January 2017, Mountain Dew Canada announced that they would be rebranding to the American logo. European and Asian Logo The majority of countries switched to the new Dew logo in 2017 and 2018, these include: Europe: Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, The UK, Ireland, France, Spain, The Netherlands, Germany, Poland, Switzerland, Greece, Romania Africa: Morocco, South Africa, Uganda, (Most Arabic Countries) Asia: Oman, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Pakistan, India, The Philippines, South Korea, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand, Vietnam Oceania: Australia South America: Colombia North America: Honduras, Guatemala Logos in other Languages Mostly in Asian countries, bilingual cans and bottles were released. Some of them had a 2nd logo in the 2nd language. Koreanlogo2001.jpg|Korean Logo 2001 Koreanlogo2005.jpg|Korean Logo 2005 Koreanlogo2017.png|Korean Logo 2017 arab1.jpg|Arabic Logo 2005 15048071_1901904320037803_204635688207908864_n.jpg|Arabic Logo 2017 86361_ok_Logo_MtDew.png|Thai Logo 2005 tai3.jpg|Thai Logo 198? 3314603546_bb97a871a3_b.png|Chinese Logo 2005 5102038_700b.jpg|Chinese Logo 200? tai1.jpg|Thai logo 2017 Flavor Variant Logos (2009 - Present) Diet Dew Logo.png|Diet Mtn Dew's logo. CODE_RED.png|Mtn Dew Code Red's logo. Live_wire.png|Mtn Dew LiveWire's logo. Fuel logo J.jpg|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Citrus Cherry) logo. Volt.png|Mtn Dew Voltage's logo. Mtn-dew-voltage-77612572.jpg|Mtn Dew Voltage's prototype logo. Ultraviolet logo.jpg|Diet Mtn Dew Ultra Violet's logo Game Fuel Wild Fruit Logo.png|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Wild Berry) logo. Whiteout logo.png|Mtn Dew White Out's logo. Distortion Logo.png|Mtn Dew Distortion's logo. 254061 231942496823019 7393643 n.jpg|Mtn Dew Typhoon's logo. Tropical Game Fuel Logo.jpg|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Tropical) logo. Blue Shock Freeze Logo.png|Mtn Dew Blue Shock Freeze's logo. Mountain dew pitch black logo 2011.JPG|Mtn Dew Pitch Black's logo. Logo MtnDew DarkBerry.png|Mtn Dew Dark Berry's logo Game_Fuel_Lemonade_Logo.png|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Lemonade) logo. imgres.jpg|Mtn Dew Solar Flare's logo.|link=http://mountaindew.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Flare Sangrita Blast Logo.png|Mtn Dew Sangrita Blast's logo. Baja Blast Logo.png|Mtn Dew Baja Blast's logo. GameFuel CitrCherry.png|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Citrus Cherry) logo SuperNova logo.PNG|Mtn Dew Supernova's logo Electric Charge Freeze Label Art.png|Mtn Dew Electric Charge Freeze's logo 20060405-dewfuel.jpg|Energy Drink Dew Fue's logo PepsiCo entra nel mercato energy drink con Mountain Dew Energy .jpg|Mountain Dew Citrus Blast's logo Thin Ice Label Art 2013.png|Mtn Dew Thin Ice Freeze's logo Throwback Label Art.png|Ya-hooo! Mountain Dew Throwback's logo Game-Fuel.png|Mountain Dew Game Fuel's (India) logo AmpEnergyLogoGreen.jpg|Amp Energy's logo ArDew.jpg|Adrenaline Powered by Mountain Dew's logo Johnson City Gold Label Art.png|Mountain Dew Johnson City Gold's logo Mountain Dew Spiked logo.png|Mtn Dew Spiked's logo Fanmade Logos MtnDewPB2Modern.jpg|Pitch Black II's logo. 222889 10150256994705336 1388257 n.jpg|Revolution's logo. Mtndew.jpg|Red's logo. Mountain Dew Supernova new logo.png Mountain Dew Revolution logo in a blue swirl background.png Mountain Dew Revolution new logo.png Mountain Dew Typhoon new logo.png|Typhoon's Fan-Made logo. LOGO 2017 USA.png|A well done fan-made image of DEW.S.A.'s logo. LOGO 2018 MONSOON.png|A well done fan-made image of Berry Monsoon's logo. Mountain Dew Dark Berry logo.png|Mountain Dew Dark Berry fan-made logo. Category:Gallery pages